Behind Blue Eyes
by SweetEnigma
Summary: What if another Hale survived the fire? And she gets adopted by Sheriff Stilinski. (Please read, it's really better than the summary makes it sound).
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I'm posting this Disclaimer for the ENTIRE story. I do not own ANYTHING, songs, artists, shows, and other things all belong to their respectful owners. I merely own the plot and my OC. I make NO money on this story, this is just fanfiction. **

**Thanks to Chelsea Jay for being such an amazing Beta and sister/friend.**

"Peter! It's time!" His wife screamed out, clutching her stomach in pain.

Peter quickly picked her up and carried her downstairs to the basement where the little Hospital area was. The nurse wolves were already set up and ready to go. He lay his wife down on the table as she screamed out again. "Hurry!" He snapped at them, holding her hand and rubbing her forehead.

The nurses instructed her to push, and when she did, Peter could feel her pain and he just wanted to make it better.

"Shh, our baby will be here soon" Peter cooed to her sweetly.

"Shut up" She cried, pushing one more time before collapsing onto her bed. "I c-can't….N-no more" She begged.

"Baby, please…just a little more" Peter whispered.

None of the wolves heard footsteps approaching the house, and none of them had time to react before flames started to engulf the house.

"PETER!" His wife screamed, staring up at him terrified.

"Come on, push" He demanded, and she listened, pushing as hard as she could but her body couldn't handle it anymore and she collapsed, barely breathing. "No no no no! Stay with me, baby" He started to tear up, but he knew it wasn't long before she would die so he did the only thing he could. He shoved the nurses out of the way, and took one of his claws, and dragged it across her stomach, whispering his apologies the whole time.

He managed to get the baby out, and he tried to run, tried to get his child to safety, but he couldn't. The flames consumed everything and all he could do was kiss the child's forehead and whisper that he loved her before they were both hit with the flames.

~~~~BBE~~~~

Sheriff Stilinski got a call about a fire at the Hale house. He was quick to get in his Cop car and get over to the house.

When he got there, he wanted to cry at the scene. Paramedics were pulling bodies out of the house, bodies of young kids and he just…

"Sheriff, we got live ones" And then he's running over, and looking at the stretchers. Peter Hale, burned badly but still breathing…and a tiny baby. The little girl was burned to, but she seemed like she was fine.

"Get them to the ER now" He barked, and the Paramedics listened.

~~~~BBE~~~~

The Sheriff went to the ER, looking so tired and worn out, but he needed to know if the baby made it.

"Sheriff Stilinski?" Melissa McCall asks, and he nods. "They're both fine. Mr. Hale has extreme burns along the one side of his body but their hopeful that he'll be okay, eventually…he seems to have gone into a coma of sorts…he's awake, but just not responding"

"What…what about the baby?" He asked.

"She's perfectly fine…it's odd really, she came in with burns but…" Melissa showed him the baby, and sure enough, no burn marks or anything on her. "She's also really healthy for a newborn who was involved in a fire…"

"Has…anyone come to take her away? Distant family?" The sheriff asks, rubbing his hands over his face.

"No sir, not yet" She shakes her head.

~~~~BBE~~~~

A few weeks later, and still no family for the baby girl. Finally, the Sheriff comes up with an idea.

He goes to the hospital and shows the paper work, and they release the baby to him.

He takes her home and carries her inside.

"Stiles?" He calls out and he hears his son come down the steps and trip like always. The Sheriff rolls his eyes but smiles.

"Yeah dad? …Why do you have a baby?" Stiles squints his eyes up at his dad, and the Sheriff chuckles at the 10 year old.

"Well…we have a new edition to our family…"

"What? I have a sister?" Stiles is wide eyed, and looking so happy for once and his dad nods. "What's her name?" He asks excitedly.

The Sheriff looks at the baby in his arms and shrugs. "I don't know…why don't you name her?" He smiles.

Stiles gets his thinking face on, which actually makes him look like he needs to poop, and then he smiles. "Widow Ivy" He decides.

"Widow Ivy…Hale" The Sheriff says and nods. And Stiles looks up at him with a knowing expression and the Sheriff realizes that his son is really so much smarter than people give him credit for. "We need to uh, go shopping for her" Both men scrunch their faces at the thought of shopping, but then they smile when Widow starts cooing and making cute noises.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Teen Wolf. I am DEFINITELY putting it on my Christmas list. Anyway! Thanks to my Beta, Chelsea Jay for being awesome!**

"Stiles!" Widow giggled, running through the house in her tights and tutu while Sheriff Stilinski was trying to get her ballet shoes on. "Save me!" She launched herself off the bottom step and at her brother.

"Oh no, gotta hide!" Stiles wrapped his arms around her to keep from dropping her and he took off, making his father yell in annoyance. Both of the kids laughed and ran out of the house, and out to Stiles' jeep.

"No! " The Sheriff said, catching up to them and throwing the ballet shoes at Stiles. "Make sure she gets there on time, and make sure she wears those" And then he walked away, shaking his head and muttering something about 'pain-in-the-ass-kids' which caused Widow to burst into giggles and shake her head, making her dark ringlets bounce around her head.

"Time for Ballet class, Tutu…"The little girl whined, and crossed her arms. "And then Scott and I will take you out for a milkshake" And she perked up at that.

"Scott" She cheered, fist pumping the air. Stiles rolled his eyes at her and started the jeep, and backed out of the driveway.

~~~BBE~~~

"He's so stupid" Some blonde little girl giggled with her friends while pointing at Stiles who was trying to do a Pirouette and fell.

Widow stopped doing her bar exercises and snapped her head over to glare at the group of girls, her eyes flashing blue. She stomped over to the girls. "That's my brother!"

"Figures" The blonde girl flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Widow growled, her hands balling into fists.

"It means he's stupid, and so are you" And then the blonde little girl shoved Widow. Widow calmly stood back up, dusted herself off and turned like she was going to leave and quickly snapped back around, her fist sailing into the blonde's face.

"My brother isn't stupid" Widow snapped, stomping off while the teacher screamed at her. "Stiles, let's go" she grabbed her brothers arm, who was in fact staring at her in complete shock.

The siblings scrambled into the jeep and drove off. Widow silently fuming, her little face all scrunched in anger while Stiles tried not to laugh. They pulled into Scott's driveway, and Widow moved to the middle console so that Scott could get in. She ended up sitting on his lap, grumbling.

"What happened?" Scott raised an eyebrow, looking at Stiles.

"Some girls in her ballet class were making fun of me I guess…and well…she punched the girl" And both guys had to stifle chuckles.

"Did you get her good?" Scott asked the 6year old in his lap.

"Made her bleed" She shrugged, still moody.

Scott smiled and ruffled her hair, causing her to shoot him a dirty look and try to fix the mass of curls. "Scott!" She whined, smacking him.

"Sorry Tutu" He smiled and it made the child smile up at him.

Stiles shook his head and pulled into the diner in town. "Come on, let's get milkshakes!" And with those words, Widow was off of Scott's lap and bolting out of the car. Both teenagers chased after her. "Stop doing that, it's not fair" Stiles whined at her.

"Stop being a slow poke, Stilinski" She poking her brother in the side and skipped off to the counter where she had to climb the tall stools.

~~~BBE~~~

The trio pulled into the Stilinski driveway, and there was the Sheriff, looking all annoyed.

"Fighting in Ballet class?" He raised an eyebrow at his adoptive daughter.

She threw her hands up "Pops, I swear that she deserved it! She called us stupid!" She motioned between her and Stiles.

"Why do I bother?" The Sheriff asked himself, shaking his head because he knew that he couldn't argue with her, because she was stubborn and she would win.

They all went into the house, and Widow grabbed her backpack and brought it over to the coffee table in the living room. "Scotty, can you help?" She asked, pulling out her math packet. "Miss Carol said we have to do 2 pages tonight" She looked up at him from her spot on the floor. She was almost 4ft tall, large for a **normal **child her age, but she was a werewolf, so it was pretty normal.

"Sure" He smiled goofily and plopped down beside her, and together they started to do the math homework. In no time, it was done and she was working on her spelling. "Want a snack?" Scott asked, standing up and stretching.

"Yes please" She said, not looking away from her homework.

He went into the kitchen and grabbed an apple, a juice box, and made her a pb&j sandwich. He brought it in to her, and sat back on the floor and she crawled into his lap so that she could eat her snack. He helped her do her reading and then he helped get her ready for bed by picking her pajamas and running her bath, but he left her to bath and get dressed on her own. When she came out of the bathroom, he and Stiles were waiting in her room.

"Stiles, brush my hair please" She handed him the brush and he nodded, brushing through her hair and braiding it back so she wouldn't get smothered by it in her sleep.

They read her a story and when she fell asleep, Scott left and went home.

~~~BBE~~~

Scott walked quietly through the woods with Stiles, wondering why the hell he came along when the Sheriff and the police dogs found Stiles.

Scott was hidden behind a tree, and once they left he made his way back through the woods.

He tripped and stumbled onto the half of the body that the police were working for, and ended up rolling down a hill. He grunted and stood up, brushing himself off.

"Grrr" He heard growling and turned to see the biggest, ugliest damn wolf in his life. He had no time to run before it sunk it's teeth into him.

Once he managed to get up, he ran out and stumbled onto the road.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Teen Wolf. Also, Just wanted to clarify that Stiles and Scott are their ages that they are in the show. TRUST ME, THINGS WILL MAKE SENSE IN THE FUTURE.**

The next morning, Widow was wide awake at about 4AM, feeling on edge. Something was wrong, but she couldn't figure out what. She sat in the living room with her face pressed against the window, looking all around for…something. She didn't know.

"What's going on?" Stiles groaned, rubbing his eyes.

"Something not right" Widow stated, ever the alert were-person.

"What do you mean?" Stiles frowned, looking out the window with his sister.

" .right" She repeated. "Something is here, or I…Ugh!" She tugged at her hair in frustration and growled.

"What's up Tutu?" Sheriff Stilinski grunted as he put on a pot of coffee.

"She said something isn't right, or that something's here" Stiles said, untangling the child's fingers out of her hair. "Widow, calm down. We'll figure out what's happening, okay?" He promised.

Widow squinted her eyes at him and then nodded. "Okay." She left the window and went upstairs to get dressed for the of 1st grade.

"Do you really think something's up?" the Sheriff asked his son.

"When has she ever been wrong before?" He countered, walking upstairs to get a shower and get dressed.

Widow danced downstairs and Stiles tripped, and both grabbed a cereal bar and bottle of water before going out to the jeep. Stiles dropped Widow off at the Elementary school, and then drove to the High School.

~~~BBE~~~

Stiles, Scott and Widow all sat in the living room of the Stilinski house. Actually, Widow wasn't sitting down; she was on the coffee table, with her left hand on her hip and her right hand pointing at Stiles.

"I told you something not right!" She crowed at her brother, looking all sorts of smug and it irked Stiles.

"Shut-up" He rolled his eyes, and then grunted when she smacked him upside the head.

"No being mean" She frowned at him. Scott chuckled a little at the sibling interaction but then clutched his head from all the noises. "Scotty" She hopped off the coffee table and crawled onto the couch, crawling onto his lap and looking up at him. "It's okay" She said.

He smiled a little and hugged the little girl, who snuggled into his chest and sighed. They all sat in silence for a while before Stiles got hungry.

Stiles went into the kitchen and started to make burgers and curly fries, while the duo spent some time together.

~~~BBE~~~

"We're coloring" Widow decided, going over to the entertainment center and grabbed 3 of her coloring books and crayons and threw them at the boys.

"Why?" Stiles asked, and Widow just raised an eyebrow which made Stiles give up.

Scott laughed, feeling a little okay but then he just left, running out of the house and to the woods. Stiles went to go after him but Widow shook her head.

"He need to do this" She said, and sat at the table and colored.

"So…how did you like Allison?" He asked, and Widow tightened her grip on the crayon in her hand, and it actually ended up being ground into dust. "I take it you didn't like her" And he received a growl in response which just caused him to throw his hands up in defense and bring her a snack.

"I don't like her" She said, biting into her apple viciously.

"Why?" Stiles questioned.

"She's gonna take him away" She muttered, shoving her apple away and going up to her room. She got on her bed and pouted.

Stiles sat on the couch and shook his head. Scott was screwed if he didn't talk to Widow. Really screwed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, blah! I do however own a sweet obsession with the show, and I now ship Scydia. Go figure.**

There were many things that Stiles Stilinski never understood, and probably never would. But one thing that he did understand was Widow and Scott. Most people look at how close they are and think it's creepy. But Stiles knows differently. He knows that Scott doesn't think of his sister in _**that **_way. And so did the Sheriff.

Widow and Scott have a bond that is literally unbreakable. Neither will ever hurt the other (on purpose), and Scott will be whatever Widow needs. Friend, 'brother', and as she gets older, he'll be the boyfriend, lover, husband. Whatever Widow needs.

So Stiles doesn't worry.

It's the day of the Full moon, Scott is all over the place weird and Widow is her usual spazzy self. She was kept home from school because she can't stand crowds on this day.

When nightfall hits, Scott tears through the woods. Widow also tears through the woods, howling in search of Scott. He responds with a howl and somehow, they end up near the old Hale house.

Widow is hit with a smell that she kind of remembers, but it's from a time where she shouldn't remember anything.

She slowly goes near the old house, and she can just tell that there's another werewolf there, and so can Scott, and he pushes her behind him and crouches.

"What are you doing here?" A gruff voice asks, and Derek Hale steps out on the porch.

"She brought me here" Scott huffed out, which caused Widow to growl and poke him with her claw. "Ow, damn" He grunted.

"What are-" And Derek froze as he stared at the child. She smelled of family to him, and she looked like his Uncle Peter's doppelganger. "No…you can't…you're dead" He growled.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Scott asked

"She's…" And Derek just shook his head. He was staring at his own flesh and blood, and it terrified him how much she looked like Peter.

"She's what?" Scott growled, starting to move closer to Derek while Widow backed up.

"She's my cousin" Derek whispers, and everyone just stands still and then…Widow runs off, confused, angry, and sad.

By the time they find her, it's already morning and it's actually Stiles who finds her.

"What's up, squirt?" he bumps his shoulder against hers gently.

"I know that you guys adopted me but…I thought my family was dead?" She tilted her head to the side and looked at him so confusedly that he grunted.

"No…not all of your family. Derek Hale…and well, Peter Hale is alive too"

"He's my dad?" She questioned, and Stiles nodded. They talked for a little bit, and then both siblings went home. As soon as they walked inside, Widow went upstairs and knocked on the Sheriff's bedroom door.

"Come in."He said, and she did. He was sitting up on his bed, watching TV. Widow climbed up onto the bed, and cuddled into the Sheriff's side and Stared at the TV. "What's going on?"

"Stiles told me about my dad…and cousin" She shrugged, and then she looked up. "But you're my daddy, and I love you" And she hugged him tight, and the Sheriff could feel himself tearing up a bit.

"I love you too kid" He said, hugging her back and patting her head. Another knock came, and in walked Stiles. "Get the hell over here" The sheriff chuckled.

Stiles laughed and crawled into the bed, snuggling up to Widow, who turned onto her other side and threw her arm over Stiles's chest and closed her eyes. She listened to his heartbeat, and her daddy's heartbeat, and slowly she was lulled to sleep.

"Think they should meet?" The Sheriff asked, referring to Derek and Widow.

"I mean, they are blood related so it would be better…just to know that they aren't alone, you know? She has us, and she knows that, but it's not always the same as being blood related to someone." Stiles shrugged, and the Sheriff just stared at his son in slight awe. Stiles could truly be intelligent when he wanted to be, and it showed now, in that moment.

"I guess you're right…think you and Scott could set up a meeting?" He asked, and Stiles nodded. Stiles would do anything for his sister, even facing the scary, always broody but totally hot in that ohmygod way.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles huffed to himself as he pulled into Derek's. He wanted to turn around and haul ass the hell up out of here, but he was on a mission and when a Stilinski is on a mission, nothing will stop them.

With that thought, Stiles mustered all the confidence he could and sauntered up to the house.

"What do you want?" Is the greeting he received from Derek, which made him roll his eyes.

"I'm here, on behalf of my sister" Stiles said, all business-y.

"About?" Derek cocked an eyebrow, crossing his arms in front of his chest and giving Stiles a look.

"She needs to meet you" Stiles said.

"Why?" Derek said it snappily, but deep down, he really wanted to meet her too. She's his family, and the last of his family at that.

"Because you're her family, by blood. And I know that a lot of the time she feels alone, even though she has my dad and me. So, you fucktard, you're going to meet her, got it?" Stiles said loudly.

Derek growled and then snatched him up, throwing him up against the wall. "Are you telling me what to do?" He hissed.

Stiles was scared, terrified even, but when he thought about his sister, and her being sad, he got his courage back. "Damn right I am! You're going to meet her, and be there for her now!" He shoved against Derek's chest, and actually managed to get the wolf to back off. It was shock, Stiles realized, that made Derek move and not Stiles's totally yummy muscles.

Derek stared at him for a few moments, and it was enough to make Stiles' heartbeat speed back up. "Fine" he nodded. Of course he'd go and meet Widow, he just couldn't let it show just how much he cared for her already.

Stiles blinked a few times, and then nodded. "Be at the house around 4. Her and Scott will be there" He turned to leave.

"Her and Scott?" Derek raised an eyebrow. Stiles sighed and rubbed his hand over his face and turned back to Derek.

"Their…soulmates. At least, that's what Deaton told us" Stiles shrugged, and then when he saw the calculating expression on Derek's face, Stiles narrowed his eyes. "Their souls are literally tied to each other. If one hurts, the other does too. And Scott doesn't look at her **that **way. He's like her best friend right now, but when she gets older…Scott will be whatever she needs" Stiles could see the awe on Derek's face. "Hearing about it's nothing, wait till you see them together" He chuckled a bit.

He took a minute to look Derek over, and found himself licking his lips as visions of what Derek could do to him danced through his head. Big muscles, tan skin, and his face. Yum. Stiles grinned to himself, but then shook his head and ran the hell out of there and to his car.

Once he was home, and realized exactly what he had been thinking, about DEREK, he started to freak out. Was Derek gay? Stiles already knew that he himself was gay. The Lydia Martin obsession was just to annoy people. 'Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck' Stiles thought to himself, covering his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles walked through the front door and tossed the keys to his jeep on the stand in the hall before padding into the living room, and almost choked on his spit.

Widow was on Allison's back, and was yanking the girl's hair while Scott was yelling for her to stop.

"NO, SHE'S TRYING TO TAKE YOU AWAY" Widow screamed, yanking harder on Allison's hair, causing the older girl to cry out.

"NO SHE'S NOT! SHE'S JUST A FRIEND!" Scott finally roared, causing everyone to freeze. Widow slowly got down and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Apologize" Scott demanded.

"No" Widow shook her head.

"I said to apologize, Widow Ivy Hale, and you are going to" Scott growled, flashing yellow eyes at the girl but she refused.

"I hate you" She told him honestly, and then ran up the steps, and everyone could hear the wails from the young child, along with crashing and cursing.

Scott sighed and shook his head, helping Allison to the couch and tossing her an ice pack.

"What in the hell?" Stiles finally said.

"Allison came over here to give me back my book that I left in class, and Widow went nuts" Scott sighed, scrubbing his hands over his face.

"You know you're going to apologize for upsetting Widow, right?" Stiles crossed his arms.

"I know" Scott nodded.

"I should go" Allison stood up, rubbing the back of her head after tossing Scott the ice pack back. "And just so you both know, I'm not here to take Scott away. I just want friends…" She shrugged, grabbing her purse and walking out.

**~BBE~**

About an hour later, there was a knock on the door. Stiles answered it, and let Derek in.

Scott was sitting on the couch, sulking while Widow was still upstairs, screaming and throwing things.

"Um…"Derek blinked.

"Don't ask" Stiles shook his head. "Want something to drink?" He asked, already handing Derek a soda. "One of you two has to go up there and get her" He told them.

"Why?" Both wolves asked.

"Because she's a 6year old werewolf, throwing a temper tantrum. I do not feel like revisiting the hospital" And then he walked into the kitchen.

"You're her cousin" Scott said, and Derek grunted, heading for the steps.

Derek walked up the steps, and wandered down the hallway until he came to the door with red and pink skulls all over it. He took a breath and opened the door, raising an eyebrow. The little ankle biter had her dresser tipped over, figurines shattered, a shoe through her TV and her mattress half out the window.

"Well damn Kid, you made a mess" He said, leaning against the door jam with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Why are you here?" She snarled, her nails actually claws and her face changing into the wolf.

"Oh you know, just seeing what's up" He rolled his eyes. Widow snorted at him and huffed. "What happened?" He asked seriously.

She stared up at him for almost 5 minutes before answering. "Allison is going to take Scott away" And she was pouting, and god the kid was seriously cute.

"What makes you think that?" He asked, crouching so he could look her in the eyes.

She groaned and shook her head, sending the mass of curls flying. "Because she's pretty and older, and Scotty can date her"

"But Scott doesn't want to date her"

"But she wants to date him"

And they were both locked into a stare down, and broke it at the same time.

"But Scott loves you, and he wouldn't date someone, especially if you didn't want him to." Derek looked at her until she nodded and sighed. "Let's go down and see him, okay?" Already he could feel himself getting attached to the kid. Family, go figure

Widow nodded, and Derek started to leave the room before being attacked. He ended up walking down the steps with a spider chimp child attached to him.

"Do you know this?" He raised an eyebrow, motioning to Widow.

Scott leapt up and grabbed Widow off of Derek's back and hugged her. "I'm sorry" He said to her.

She grunted and rolled her eyes, wiggling out of his arms and grabbed Derek's hand, dragging him into the Dining room and making him sit at the table. She went back and grabbed Scott, making him sit at the dining room table. She left those two alone for a few minutes and they could hear her rustling around, and when she came back into the room, she had coloring books, crayons, dolls, and other stuff. She tossed it up onto the table and climbed onto the chair.

"Let's play" She smiled at them, and Derek couldn't believe how much she looked like him when he was little. She was Peter's mini-me. But she had her mom's personality it seemed.

**~BBE~**

"You know, she doesn't talk to anyone but me and Scott" Stiles casually said as he walked Derek out to his car later that evening.

"Why?" He asked, leaning on the hood.

"She just doesn't. She doesn't talk to dad much, only sometimes" Stiles sighed.

Derek looked at him closely, and could see how tired he was. Stiles did everything for his family. Cooking, cleaning, laundry, shopping, and all that. His dad worked, and Widow was a 6 year old. Stiles looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders, and Derek really wanted to take that burden off of him. But he knew he couldn't. Not now. Not until well…

"DEREK" Widow yelled, flying out of the house and latching onto his leg. "You can't go" She whined, giving him puppy dog eyes and her bottom lip trembled.

Derek looked at her for a minute then shook his head and smiled a bit. "I'll be back tomorrow if you want?" he said, grabbing her up and hugging her.

"Okay" She smiled, kissing his cheek and nodding. She hopped out of his arms and flew into the house, mumbling to herself.

"You're not totally mean" Stiles told him.

"Not all the time." Derek said and got in his car, driving away.


	7. BBE AN

Guys uh, I'm not sure about keeping the story. No one reviews or anything and I'm not sure if people actually like it.  
I may delete this.  
Should I? Or NO?


	8. Chapter 7

Derek couldn't believe it. He had come home earlier, and then Stiles pulled up. Stiles had thrust Widow into his arms and then left without a word.

Widow had hopped out of Derek's arms and bounced into the house. Good thing it was repaired.

"So…"Derek said awkwardly. He'd never been alone with a kid before, someone was usually with him in case shit got out of hand.

"Can you tell me about my dad?" She asked him, looking up at him with those wide and innocent eyes.

Derek stared her down and then nodded. She hopped up onto the couch and looked up at him expectantly.

Derek grunted and sat down beside Widow, who crawled into his lap and looked at him. "Your dad's name is Peter…he's uh…in a coma…" He said. Widow was quiet for a minute and then nodded, still looking at him expectantly. He sighed. "He was an amazing person. Protective of everyone in our family, funny as hell…he was the best uncle in the world" He said, running his hand through her curly hair. He started to tell her stories about Peter.

"One time, he helped me and Laura sneak out and go for a run in the woods around Christmas. He said it was bonding" Derek smiled. He heard soft snoring and looked down at Widow and chuckled quietly. She had one hand fisted in his shirt, the other fist near her mouth and her head on his shoulder.

He carefully picked her up and carried her upstairs to his room and laid the child on the bed and covered her up.

He tiptoed out of the room and down to the kitchen where he snatched his phone off of his table and punched in Stiles' number.

"Dere-"

"Why am I babysitting?" Derek cut him off. He heard Stiles clear his throat and shuffle around.

"I thought that you and Widow could you know, us some family bonding time." And Derek melted a bit because damn it to hell, Stiles is a sweet guy. "I could come get her if you want" And Stiles sounds a bit tired, and Derek feels like shit.

"Nah, she's sleeping right now. I'll make her dinner or something…maybe she can stay the night?" Derek asked the last bit.

Stiles was quiet for a few moments. "Sure…I'll have Scott drop off her backpack with pajama's and stuff" He said.

"Okay" And they awkwardly stayed on the phone for a few minutes, not saying anything.

"Gotta go" They both said and hung up.

Derek looked around his kitchen for a minute and then decided he should make the little ankle biter something to eat.

He looked around in the cabinets and fridge, and decided to make her Chicken Tenders and Mac n Cheese. He almost decided to make a vegetable, but then he remember just a few weeks ago when Stiles decided he was going to try and make Widow eat Corn. Stiles ended up wearing the vegetable, and Derek was in no mood to clean up veggies.

While the chicken tenders were in the oven and the water was almost boiling, Scott showed up with Widow's backpack.

"Thanks" Derek said gruffly.

"Anytime…where is she?" Scott asked, already looking up at the ceiling, no doubt listening to her heartbeat and breathing.

"She's taking a nap." Derek shrugged. Scott nodded and left.

A little bit later, the food was finished. Just as Derek was getting ready to go up the steps, Widow came flying down them, screaming her head off.

"WOAH, What's going on?" Derek roared as Widow latched herself onto his back, clawing and screaming.

"I scared her" A voice, oh so familiar, said. When Peter stepped into the kitchen, the man had tears in his eyes and Derek didn't know how to react. "Darling…it's me…"Peter murmured.

Widow slowly calmed down, and then she could smell him. "Dad…" She said.

"Yes" He nodded.

Widow crawled up Derek's back and looked Derek in the eye upside down. "Esplain, Mister" She ordered.

"He uh…He's the alpha?" Derek said. Widow gave him a look that seriously almost made him shit his pants, AND SHE'S ONLY 6 YEARS OLD.

"But not for long" Another voice said. The three wolves turned to see Kate and a group of hunters standing there, holding guns.

"Who?" Widow looked at the two other wolves.

"Kate Argent" Both men said at the same time.

"Get her out of here" Peter yelled, knocking the guns out of the hunters hands.

Derek hauled ass up out of there, even if it felt wrong to abandon him. Widow was on Derek's shoulders with her arms wrapped around his head.

They ran until they got to Stiles house. Poor Stiles almost had a heart attack!

"What the hell is going on?" He yelled, his arms flailing a bit. Widow hopped off of Derek's shoulders and walked over to Stiles, crawling up his back and latching onto him like a monkey.

"Mean lady" She said, burying her face in her brothers neck and sighing at the familiar scent.

"What?" Stiles asked, blinking for a second.

"Kate Argent…she tried to attack, but Peter made us run" Derek scrubbed his hands over his face.

"Is Dad okay?" Widow asked about an hour later, still with her face buried in Stiles back.

"I'm not-"

"I'm fine" Peter strolled in, looking a bit rumpled but still put together.

"What the hell happened?" Derek asked.

"Kate and I had a nice chat" Peter smirked deviously. And that's about the time that the other two wolves could smell blood. It was so strong that Widow fought the urge to wretch.

"You killed her" Derek made a face as he spoke.

Peter merely nodded, and then looked over at Stiles and Widow. "Aww, you guys have a pet" He cooed mockingly, reaching a hand out to touch Stiles.

Widow growled and lifted her head up, blue eyes flashing. Derek's blue eyes flashing also. Peter held his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry" He said, and he did sound sorry. He turned and looked at Derek. "I want you to be Alpha. I did what I needed and now It's your turn to be alpha" He said.

Derek stared at him with a glare. "The only way that can happen is if I kill you"

"NO!" Widow screeched.


	9. Chapter 8

Stiles has never seen Widow react like this. The second Derek said anything about killing Peter, she was off and losing her shit.

Widow was screaming and crying, and throwing things. Stiles didn't get it…actually, he did. While Widow may not have grown up being raised by Peter, he was still her dad and her instincts are loyal to him. So he does get it. He gets why she claws at Derek and bites, growls and throws a huge ass wolfy hissy fit.

Stiles is smart enough to go upstairs to his room and away from the mess that is downstairs, leaving Derek and Peter to deal with her.

~~Derek POV~~

Derek was stupid for saying that, but it's true. The only way for Derek to be Alpha is to kill Peter. But he can't do that, not to his uncle, or his cousin. Especially his cousin.

People always think that Derek's a heartless bastard, but the truth is that family is most important to him. Family (including Pack) always come first.

Derek willed himself to stay still and lets Widow work it all out of her system by beating the stuffing, or trying to, out of Derek.

Finally, she tires herself out and plops herself down on the floor and pants.

"Darling…Apologize" Peter orders softly, bending down and getting ready to touch Widow's shoulder. She growls a bit and slides away from him, her wolf still a bit too close to the surface. Peter looks hurt, but then that look is gone and in place is a cool mask of indifference.

But Derek saw it, and can still see it. Peter wants to comfort and hug his daughter, his only daughter and only link to his dead wife, but she doesn't let him. He can see that Peter is utterly heartbroken over it, but he makes no comment because he doesn't really feel like having his uncle tear a chunk out of him.

Eventually, she calms down and looks up at Derek with such a sad and guilty expression that he holds his arms out to her and she flings herself at him, whining and nuzzling his cheek, trying to apologize.

"its okay, Princess" He coos softly in her ear, hugging her tightly to his chest and running one hand through her curly mane. "I forgive you"

She stays there, snuggled into Derek's chest until she hears Scott coming into the room. She lifts her head up and makes a sound that makes all the men, including Stiles who finally came back down the steps, want to cry.

Derek puts her back on the floor and she launches herself at Scott, who picks her up and crushes her to his chest.

She's six years old, and only about 8 inches taller than an average girl her age. It's a bit shocking really, but she's a wolf.

Peter stares at the exchange between Scott and Widow and his heart, for once since the fire, doesn't hurt. He's happy. Happy his daughter is so taken care of, happy that she has had so much love in her life, because that's all he's ever wanted for her.

Peter looks over at Derek, and the two share a look and then nod.

"What happened?" Scott asked the room, still holding Widow close, who had her nose in Scott's neck and snuffling, making him smell like her. It's instinct. Young wolves, especially Widow's age, who are born with the gene, their instincts are really strong. They usually feel the need to make their mate smell like them and they usually spend 95% of their time with said mate.

"We were attacked by hunters" Derek said.

"Argents" Peter shrugged.

Widow growled at the name and snuffled against Scott's neck again.

"But, Kate's been…um…taken out" Stiles said, scratching the back of his head.

~~~~~BBE~~~~~

Once everything calms down, everyone goes in the living room to watch TV. Derek and Scott on the floor, Peter in the Lazy Boy and Widow and Stiles on the couch, with their hands touching Derek and Scott. Widow's hand is in Scott's hair and her foot is on Derek's shoulder. Stiles' hand is on Derek's other shoulder, and his foot is on Scotts shoulder.

When the Sheriff comes in, he's not at all surprised. He snaps a picture of all five of them and then quietly goes into the kitchen to grab his plate out of the microwave.

Widow wiggles herself out of the weird pile, squid thing that they have going on, and goes into the kitchen. She walks over to the Sheriff and climbs onto his lap, hugging him around his neck.

"I love you daddy" She says sweetly, kissing his cheek.

The Sheriff smiles and kisses her forehead, rubbing her back. "I love you too, baby girl" He says.

They both know the others, except maybe Stiles, heard the father-daughter moment, but they don't care.

Peter feels his heart crack as he hears his daughter call someone else daddy, but he knows it's because Sheriff Stilinski has been her daddy since she was a baby. He knows how well the sheriff takes care of his daughter. He's both happy and sad.

One day, maybe she'll call Peter dad. That's what he wishes for. He doesn't want the Alpha power anymore, he just wants his daughter. But, he's not cruel enough to wrench her away from the only home she's ever known.

He looks over at Stiles and opens his mouth, but the teenager cuts her off.

"Widow Ivy Hale, she was 2 when she first came into the gene, and about gave us a heart attack. She's never hurt a human purposely, except the time Jackson called her squirt when she was five and she punched him. And then there was the time she hit that girl in her ballet class for making fun of us…" Stiles said. "She's one of the best people in the world, Peter. I know you're her dad, but don't take my sister from me, from us. We're a family, and if we lose her, we really don't have hope." He could feel his throat closing up, the burn of tears in his eyes. "It was really depressing when my mom died, dad and I barely laughed or talked with each other, but when Widow came home…she changed that. She brought our family closer together and…and j-just…don't take her" he was crying now, pleading and his chest hurt at the thought of losing his sister. He was gasping for air, and he realized belatedly that he was having a panic attack.

He tried to calm down, but he couldn't. It was useless. He was gasping for air and it felt like the walls were closing in on him and he started to see black. Before he passed out though, hands, at least 3 pair, were on him, cooing soft words, and then lips pressed softly against his and his breathing slowed, almost completely normal and he blinked rapidly, and he could see Scott's stupid adorable puppy face staring at him, could feel someone snuggled in his lap, and someone else nosing at his jaw, mouthing at the skin.

He looked over, and wasn't really surprised to see Derek as the one nosing his jaw.

Widow reached up, her hand on her brothers cheek and made him look at her. "Bubby, you okay?" She had that frown on her face, that one she wore when she was scared and worried. Like when she broke his playstation once by stuffing cookies into it.

"I'm okay, Ivy" Stiles said, wrapping his arms around his sister and sighing softly. His dad was hovering over them and Stiles sighed again. "really, I promise that I'm okay…I just…"

"I'm not taking her away" Peter said quietly. Every head snapped toward him, but Stiles is the one who studied him closely. When Stiles determined he was telling the truth, he nodded.

Stiles leaned his head against Derek's shoulder, still hugging Widow, but had one hand on Scott's shoulder. The Sheriff Crouched, and brought all of them into a group hug.

These four kids, one his by blood, one by adoption and the other two his because he said so, they were his family.

Derek realized, slightly belatedly, that this is what family is like. It'd been so long since he'd had a parental figure hug him, that he was a bit choked up, but he didn't show it.


	10. Chapter 9

"I want it!" Window stomped her foot and pouted.

"No, no way in hell. Dad'll kill me!" Stiles shook his head and looked away from her pout.

They've been in the pet store for the last 2 and a half hours, arguing over Widow wanted a pig and Stiles was trying to convince her out of it, but of course she's stubborn, just like the other two Hales.

"But Stiles…"She jutted out her lower lip and he finally gave in when she let a few crocodile tears fall.

"Fine, but you're telling dad" He sighed, shaking his head as she cheered and squeezed him in a tight hug.

She was around 10 now, so that means about 4 years since the Hales came into their lives, and about 3 and a half since the pack was formed. Scott finally decided to join Derek's pack, only because Widow did.

Widow adored almost everyone, except Erica and Lydia. She always said that they were mean and just not nice. But she did learn to like Jackson, cuzz he's got a cool car she says.

~BBE~

They got the damn pig and all kinds of other piggy things that piggy's need. Widow decided to name the pig Bacon. Stiles thinks she's hanging around Derek and Jackson just a bit too much.

Stiles drives home (which is the renovated Hale home) and they walk inside. "Isaac! I got a pig!" Widow yelled, waving the poor tea cup pig around.

"Easy with her, Ive" Stiles warned, setting everything they got for the damn thing in the middle of the living room floor. "Never again. I am never taking this child shopping again!" He declared, walking over and kissing Derek, ignoring Widow's shouts of 'Ew!'

"What's her name?" Scott asked, smiling goofily at Widow.

"Her name is Bacon" She grinned. Jackson and Derek burst out laughing, and Isaac shook his head, muttering about 'sick people tainting an innocent child'.

"I love this kid" Jackson chuckled. Scott growled and snatched Widow up and crushed her to his chest. She whined and Jackson rolled his eyes. The older Widow got, the more possessive Scott seemed to become.

Scott still didn't see her in **that **way. But, he swore everyone else did (Save for Derek, Peter, The Sheriff and any female). It pissed Widow off to no end, and so she reached out and smacked Scott upside the head. It shocked him enough that he let her go and she landed on her feet on the floor and ran over to Peter.

"Stop" Derek commanded. Scott froze and then took a deep breath. He shot everyone an apologetic look, and then walked over to Widow.

"I'm sorry" He said. She shook her head and leaned on Peters shoulder, snuggling Bacon into her chest.

That meant that Scott was still a turd to her, and he kissed her forehead and left.


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Wolf, or any other publicly recognizable anything in this story. Widow is a figment of my imagination.**

Stiles had finally lost his damn mind, that's the one thing Derek is sure of right now.

Earlier that evening, Stiles ordered Derek to go get dressed in black Jeans and a black fish net long sleeved shirt. Stiles himself slipped on leather pants and a gold silk shirt. Both men had combat boots on.

Stiles insisted on driving that night, so Derek handed over the keys to his precious and let his man drive.

When they pulled up outside of 'Such A Drag' Derek glared suspiciously over at his boyfriend. When they walked inside and were greeted with Drag Queens out the wahzoo and half naked men, Derek thought about beating the shit out of Stiles.

"You're out of your mind" Derek shook his head, turning around to leave.

"Der, please? It'll be fun. It's just us and dancing" Stiles pleaded, latching onto Derek's arm. Derek looked down at his boyfriend and sighed. Stiles cheered and dragged Derek over to the bar, ordering them both some fruity drinks and then they hit the dance floor.

After almost an hour of bumping and grinding, Derek was sure that his boyfriend was a damn genius.

Who knew coming to a Drag Club could be fun?

That night when they got home, it was silent. No one was home. The couple shared a heated look and then their mouths fused together almost and they tumbled up to their bedroom.

Derek's not-even-a-shirt was yanked off and Stiles was ripped off, and then Derek's jeans vanished. When it came down to taking Stiles pants off though, Derek literally had to peel them off because they stuck to Stiles legs.

Mouth, teeth and oh god-that thing Derek does with his tongue.

In no time, they were fused together, bodies so tightly pressed together that even air couldn't fit between them.

Derek howled out and bit Stiles neck when he came, sending Stiles into his own world of oblivion.

"You bit me" Stiles huffed out about 20 minutes later.

"Not with the intent to change you"

"What does that mean?"

"For me to change you, I would have to have the intent to change you when I bite on you. I didn't" Derek grunted, rolling onto his stomach.

"So…"

"So.."

"Why'd you bite me?"

"Mfjfdk"

"What?" Stiles made a face.

"To mark you as mine" Derek muttered, shooting Stiles a look before pushing his face back into the pillow and trying to ignore Stiles.

Stiles grinned like the cat that got the canary. Derek marked him, as his mate. He was officially Derek's. He almost purred at the thought. He shuffled over, lifted Derek's arm up, scooted into the Alpha's side and dropped the muscled arm over his side.


	12. Chapter 11

"But Scott" Widow whined, frowning at him.

"No, Widow. You're 16!"

"Exactly! 16! You should want to!"

"You're too young!"

"So you want someone else to claim me, then?" She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

Scott growled and bared his teeth a bit at the thought, and then he shook his head. "It's not going to work. We're waiting until you're 18"

"We'll see" She said cryptically, turning and walking out of the room.

Since Widow turned 15, she'd been trying to get Scott to claim her. Her wolf, and hormones, urging her to be claimed by her mate before someone else comes along. Scott refuses though, and it tears at her heart. She always thought that age is nothing but a number, but apparently Scott doesn't feel that way.

She's determined to make it happen. So, she went to the two people who could help her.

"So, you want our help?" Erica asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. I need your help, getting Scott to pull his head out of his ass" She said. The blonde and strawberry blonde laughed and agreed.

~BBE~

"First thing to do is start dressing a little more…"

"Revealing" Lydia smiled.

"So you mean like you two?" Widow raised an eyebrow.

"Yes" They both said together.

"God help me" Widow muttered, shaking her head.

~BBE~

"Are you guys sure about this?" Widow asked, fidgeting with the end of her skirt, trying to pull it down a bit do it covered more.

"It'll work, we swear" Erica smiled.

Since they all started plotting together, they grew closer. Widow realized that they weren't actually total bitches, and that they cared about her as a pack sister. It made her smile.

"I think you can see my liver in this" Widow shook her head.

They had put her in a black leather skirt, maroon silk shirt that showed her cleavage slightly, and black ankle boots. She donned a black leather jacket to pull it together. Her long hair was in its natural curls and hit her knees, and a little bit of red lipstick.

She looked hot, but she lacked the confidence. Until Lydia told her Scott would drool, and said man proved the strawberry blonde right when he caught sight of Widow.

He eyed her legs, and then let his eyes trail up and down her body. His eyes were drawn to her lips though, which were painted red.

He licked his own lips, and walked over to her. He almost kissed her, but he managed to get himself under control.

"What the hell are you wearing?" He demanded.

"Clothes" She snapped. It didn't work.

"Go change" He ordered.

"No" She shook her head.

"Widow Ivy-"

"Scott, shut up and stop acting like my father!" She roared. She turned and stomped off, grumbling under her breathe.

~BBE~

The next try, they dressed her up in a tight dress that fit her like another skin. Her hair was pulled into a fancy ponytail.

Scott's reaction was pretty much the same. He drooled and then yelled. Widow ended up beating the shit out of him with her heels. Then she stomped off, muttering profanities.

~BBE~

"I give up" Widow sighed heavily.

"You can't! He's so close to cracking!" Lydia yelled.

"He just keeps yelling at me" Widow rubbed her hands over her eyes.

"Because he's trying to keep control of himself. He wants you, baaaaad" Isaac said, leaning against the wall and smirking.

"Sure" Widow snorted, pulling a pillow to her chest and sighing.

"I've got a plan" Erica grinned deviously.

~BBE~

"Isaac, you don't have to do this" Widow said, looking up at him.

"Anything to help true love" He smiled.

Widow breathed out a huff of air and nodded, sending her straightened hair flying. She had on a pair of jean shorts that were a bit short, but they fit her perfectly. Her shirt was silver with a sequined butterfly on it and her converse. She had smokey eye make-up and light pink lip gloss that made her lips shiny. All in all, she was beautiful.

"Let's do this thing" She said, trying to flash a smile.

Isaac hooked their arms together and they walked into the rave. Music was blaring loudly, lights flashing and people dancing.

They heard the others come in and then they nodded at each other before making it to the center of the dance floor.

Isaac smiled and grabbed her hips, turning her so her back was facing his front and they started to grind to the beat.

She could feel eyes on them, and when she quickly looked over, Scott was glaring at them murderously. She smirked a bit and turned around grinding her hips into Isaac's. He leaned his head down, making it look like he was kissing her neck.

"He's pissed" He murmured in her ear. He heard her giggle softly in return.

They grinded for a while before suddenly, she was snatched away from Isaac and being dragged out of the building.

"Scott, let me go" She demanded, slapping his back. He growled in return and slapped her ass. She yelped and then slapped his ass as hard as she could.

"Stop" Scott's voice was lower, more gravelly. She squeaked and shut her mouth. Scott kept walking until they got to his car. He tossed her into the backseat and got in the driver's seat. The drive was quiet.

She looked out the window when they stopped and saw they were in the middle of the woods. She looked forward towards Scott and saw that he was already out of the car, but she couldn't see him around anywhere.

She gulped a bit and got out of the car. She heard branches snap and her head whipped around, spotting Scott's wolfed out form. She held back a scream and bolted.

When you run from a wolf, they see it as a challenge or they see it as you wanting to be their mate.

Widow knew this, but right now she was only worried about running from a pissed off Scott.

She crouched behind a tree, panting heavily. She heard another branch snap and whipped around, only to be snatched up and then thrown on the ground. Before she could growl though or try to push him off of her, she had her arms pinned above her head, lips on her own and a tongue practically down her throat.

She whimpered into the kiss, trying to get closer to him but he just growled at her, still wolfed out. She whimpered again and broke the kiss, baring her throat quickly in submission.

Scott purred and buried his face in her neck. He quickly moved back and growled. "You smell like him" He bared his teeth.

"I'm sorry" She shrunk back. Maybe listening to Erica was a bad idea.

"You will be" He growled. He buried his face back in her neck and started licking, kissing and biting. Marking her.

She moaned and bared her throat even more, causing him to purr a bit.

He pulled her shirt off, kissing down her throat to her chest. She didn't have a bra on, so he was able to latch onto one of her nipples. He got her other clothes off in no time. His followed too.

He let her hands go. "Keep them there" He growled before kissing down her stomach, dipping his tongue into her bellybutton before going lower. He bit at each hip bone and sucked, leaving more marks.

He went even lower, causing her to yell out, pushing her hips up. He smirked at her triumphantly and kept up the licking and sucking until she came apart.

She panted and then looked up at him when he hovered over her with her eyes hooded. "Scott I-"

"I'm not done yet" He purred, smirking. He leaned down and kissed her. She brought her arms up and tangled her fingers in his hair. He let it go, focusing on kissing his girl.

She moaned when his lower half brushed hers, and he sucked in a sharp breathe.

"Are you sure? I don't think I can stop" Scott said in a strained voice. Her response was to wrap her legs around his waist and moan.

He took a breath and slowly teased her before starting to push into her. She whimpered a bit but otherwise said nothing.

Scot couldn't hold back, and he slammed into her, quickly breaking her barrier and making her hiss.

He stayed still for a moment before setting a hard and face pace. All that could be heard for miles was the sound of skin slapping against skin, their breathing, Widow's moans and screams of pleasure and Scott's growling.

He flipped her onto her hands and knees before slamming back into her, setting a brutal pace that would have surely broken her if she'd been human. She screamed out his name, cumming and tightening around his cock. Scott roared out, cumming into her and he bit down on her neck, breaking the skin and marking her as his mate.

When they both regained their composure, Scott pulled out and stood up, helping Widow stand up.

Both got dress in silence, smiling.

Finally, their bond was completely cemented and both of their wolves were content.


	13. AN

Hi guys! Okay, so...

Chapter 11 was the last chapter of the story, so I won't be updating it anymore.


	14. Chapter 12

Nothing hurts more than losing someone. It's even worse when that someone is a parent.

Widow stared down at the lifeless body of the man who raised her, the one who gave her that awkward sex talk and who used to watch Disney movies on his days off with her. Her daddy…dead. Because of the Argents.

"Daddy" It was a pained cry, but was spoken in unison. Widow looked over at her brother, who looked like he was so close to breaking.

Both siblings wrapped their arms around each other, and they cried. They cried for the only parent that they had. The only person that was there for them day in and day out, no matter how many times they screwed up. The only person who would break down and cry with Stiles on his mom's birthday, the man who would have campouts in the living room when the power would go out.

Both numb to everything. Until they heard a pained roar rip through the air and they snapped their heads over.

"Derek!" They both screamed. The Alpha had arrows and bullets throughout his body. Widow hauled ass, leaping over the bodies of her pack mates and hunters. She quickly got to her cousin, yanking the arrows out of his body, despite his growls. She dug the bullets out of his arms. "Get out of here" She snarled at her cousin.

"Not going to happen!"Derek hissed through gritted teeth as he stood. Both cousins stared each other down for a few moments before nodding. "Scott, get Stiles out of here!" He ordered.

Both cousins roared out, in their beta forms, and charged. Derek grabbed Chris and ripped his throat out.

"I knew you were trouble." Widow growled just before charging and knocking Allison on her ass. "But, I won't kill you. I'm going to let you live with the fact that you killed my father, an innocent. You went against your code, and you killed." She hissed.

Allison looked relieved as she stared up at the wolf.

"But, you won't be living such an easy life" The She-wolf smirked before raking her claws down Allison's face.

She walked away from the battlefield, covered in blood (some of her own and some of her pack mates), dirt, and carrying a broken heart.

When they met up at the house, the remaining of the pack, they all let out heartbreaking howls for those who had fallen in combat.

Sheriff William Stilinski, a brave cop and single father died on February 5, 2013 of an animal attack. He leaves behind two children, Genim'Stiles' Stilinski and Widow Ivy Hale.

Erica Reyes, a young woman who worked at a Local Women's Shelter died February 5, 2013 in a hunting accident. She leaves behind a husband, Vernon Boyd and two little boys.

Christopher Argent died today, in a horrible accident. He's survived only by his daughter Allison Argent who was harmed also in the accident.

Lydia Martin died today, leaving behind a fiancé. She passed away due to infection in wounds she received in a hunting accident.

And lastly, Isaac Lahey passed away. Doctors say it was heart failure due to a drug that was ingested. He had no family.

Let these souls find their peace.


	15. Chapter 13

Widow stared at Derek in shock.

"Tutu, you're pregnant" She heard her brother whisper, his voice thick with emotion.

According to Derek, Widow is pregnant. When she asked him how he could even know that, he told her that her scent was sweeter and that he could hear a second heartbeat coming from her. To say she was shocked was an understatement.

"No…I can't be" She muttered, shaking her head in denial. She couldn't be pregnant, not now. Not when Scott is in the middle of a huge case at work. She didn't need to put anything else on his shoulders right now.

"I'm sorry, but you are" Derek crouched down in front of here where she was sitting on the couch. "This is not a bad thing."He said quietly, staring at her.

"You have this life growing inside you that you and Scott created." Stiles said. He sat down beside his sister and hugged her to him. "He's going to be so happy, Wid." He whispered, kissing the top of her head and smiling at her. "Besides, I get to be an uncle and spoil the little baby!" He cheered.

"The what?" Scott said, yanking off his tie and throwing his briefcase on the table.

"Scott…"Widow murmured

"You're pregnant?"He shook his head. He thought that they'd been safe. They used condoms every time. Except…shit.

Stiles and Derek looked at each other and nodded before kissing Widow and leaving.

Widow looked down at her lap and nodded. She chewed her lip as tears stung her eyes. "I-I'm sorry, Scott. I didn't mean to-"

"Widow, stop talking" Scott walked over to her and sat on the couch beside her. He looked at her face with a blank expression before a smile nearly split his face. He cupped her cheeks and pressed a sweet kiss to her lips. "You're having my baby" He murmured.

Widow let out a sob, nodding. "Yeah, I am" She smiled a bit, trying to wipe at her eyes.

Scott brushed their noses together and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I'm so happy" He murmured before kissing her again.

He brought a hand up, tangling it in her hair gently while the other hand cupped her cheek. Widow moaned quietly as their tongues brushed against each other.

Scott broke their kiss and got up, lifting Widow in his arms bridal-style and carried her upstairs to their bedroom. He gently laid her in the center of their king sized bed.

Usually, sex with them was rushed and rough. So, this is kind of new-ish territory for them.

"Scott…" Widow looked up at him from under her eyelashes.

He growled quietly as he pulled off his button up and his slacks, just tossing them on the floor. He'd lost his shoes and socks downstairs somewhere. When he was left only in his boxers, he crawled up the bed and hovered over his wife. "I love you" It was a whisper as they started to kiss again.

Scott brought a hand up between them, the other holding him up so he didn't hurt her tummy, and slowly pushed her shirt up. He broke their kiss long enough for him to pull her shirt off. He crushed their lips together and brought a hand down to unbutton her jean shorts. He broke the kiss to pull them down her legs slowly.

He grinned goofily up at her before slowly kissing up her left leg and then the right. He smirked a bit when she moaned in frustration. He decided to be nice tonight, so he spread her thighs and kissed her right where she wanted him. He licked, sucked and teased until she came, moaning out his name.

He pulled away and licked his lips before kissing her hip bones then stopping to kiss her tummy before going to her chest. He flicked his tongue over one of her taut rosy peaks and then the other before sucking one into his mouth while his hand teased the other.

Widow cried out, tangling her fingers in Scott's hair and pressing her chest closer to his mouth.

Scott slowly teased her nipples before pulling away to kiss up her chest to her jaw, and then her lips. Their kiss slow, lazy almost.

Scott brought a hand down between them to help guide himself to her opening. He slowly pressed in as they kissed. He finally hit home, his pelvis pressed against hers.

"Mmmm.."Widow moaned, wrapping her legs around his hips. Scott broke their kiss with a moan as he pulled out then slowly slid back home.

Their pace was slow, loving. For once, they were taking the time to really savor each other. And when Widow came, her eyes rolled into the back of her name as she called out his name.

Scott growled as her release milked him of his own.

He rolled off of her once they finished riding out their orgasms and he pulled his wife up onto his chest. His hand was on her lower back as his other was holding her hand, their fingers laced and laid over his heart.

"So…you're really okay with this?" She looked up at him with worry.

He kissed the tip of her nose and smiled. "I'm so happy. You're the mother of my child. Nothing gets better than that, babe"

Widow smiled and pressed a kiss to his chest. "I love you"

"I love you too"


End file.
